jakes reveal
by americanDragon forever
Summary: what happens when rotwood finally manages to expose jake a s a dragon? rated T just in case.
1. capture

It was a beautiful day in New York city, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Unfortunately for Jake Long, he was stuck in Rotwoods class in school.

"Now, turn to page 147 in my brilliant, yet unpublished, book called mythical creatures among us." said Rotwood to the class.

Jake opened his textbook but then turned to Trixie and spud and asked, "you guys want to hit the Skate Park after school?"

"Sure Jakie" said Trixie,

"You always know I am up to a skate" said Spud.

A couple minutes into the textbook, Jake started getting bored and decided to do some doodling in his notebook.

"Mr. Long!" yelled Rotwood, yanking Jake out of his doodling's. "Care to tell us what we were talking about?"

Caught off guard Jake replied,"ummmm, how big pixies are?" guessed Jake.

"WRONG!" shouted Rotwood, "For your information, we were talking about how dragons can hide among humans by turning into human form at will." Jake tried not to look startled when Rotwood looked at him with an evil look in his eyes. "To continue" Rotwood said while walking to his desk, "I believe that dragons have the remarkable ability to disguise themselves as a human, allowing them to hide." Rotwood now reached his desk and opened a drawer," It is also believed that they can be unveiled using modern chemistry." Rotwood reached into his desk and pulled out a vial of blue liquid. "Brokium, the only known substance that can force a dragon into his true form, recently liberated from a former principal. I believe there is a dragon in this class, and I will now expose you!" Rotwood walked towards Jakes general area. Just then, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. "ummm, ok. Tomorrow then," Rotwood said to the empty classroom.

Outside the classroom, Jake, Spud and Trixie walked away to talk.

"Jake, you have to be really careful around Rotwood," said Spud, "He now has the means to blow your cover, and if it wasn't for the bell, He would have got you!"

"Guys, chill, said Jake quickly, "I'll ask Gramps for a potion or something. But if we don't get going soon, we'll be late for science." With that, the trio went to their next class.

000000

After school ended, Jake walked into the shop and said," G, we have a problem". Laushi looked at him with a puzzled expression. Jake quickly recapped what happened at school and how Rotwood planned to use Brokium on him to expose him as a dragon.

Laoshi, now looking agitated said, "We have to get it away from him, the safety of everything magical is at stake! You have to get it away from him!" Jake sighed, he knew it would be very difficult to do.

Luckily for Jake, Fu just walked into the room,

"Kid, I might just have a little something that could help you out, Follow me".

Jake followed Fu into the backroom where everything magical was kept.

"Let's see, warlock hair, a little goblin snot, wart of frog, and a pinch of pixie dust." A pink magical puff escaped the caldron. "Presto, one danger sense potion. Basically gives you a sort of Spidey sense. Tells you where traps are so you can avoid them. It only lasts half an hour though, so don't waste it, because that was my last wart of frog."

Thanking Fu, Jake walked out of the shop and headed for home.

The next day, as Jake walked into the classroom, he noticed that Rotwood had left the vial sticking out from under a pile of papers. Jake reached out to grab it, but decided against it because it would cause unwanted attention. Reluctantly, Jake sat down in his desk and prepared for the upcoming class. About halfway through class, Jake got bored and decided to do some doodling. Just as he finished his last line, a ruler slammed down onto his desk. Jake looked up at Rotwood.

"Hmm, drawing in class… again I might add. This will mean detention for you, Mr. Long." "But…" Jake started to protest. "No buts, after class. I will excuse you from science." With a satisfied smirk, Rotwood went back to teaching.

"Aww man" said Jake.

000000

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Jake got his stuff and tried to leave and skip the detention. Unfortunately for Jake, Rotwood stopped him saying, "Going somewhere? Unless I am mistaken, you have detention with me. Or did you forget?" Jake gave him a venomous glare, but sat down in his desk. "You should really pay more attention in my class, you might need it considering your… particular carrier choice?"

Jake, now feeling nervous, wished he had time to drink the potion Fu gave him. "Now" said rotwood, waking Jake from his train of thoughts, "What to do for your detention? I think my knowledge might need a little update. How about a one page essay describing everything about dragons. You should have no problem with that." With that, Rotwood left the room.

Jake, grumbling, grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing, telling some half-truths, and some whole truths. About halfway through the page, Jake got a very strong feeling that something was wrong. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, took out the potion that Fu gave him and drank it. As soon as the last drop of the lemon tasting potion was swallowed, Jake knew something was coming from the doorway. Turning around, Jake saw a figure in the door throwing a net at him. Jake held up his hands to try and block it, but it was too late. Darkness took over his vision.


	2. the exposore

When Jake regained consciousness, he was aware of two things. He wasn't in the classroom anymore, and that he couldn't see anything. Putting out his hands to help steady himself as he stood up, Jake went about trying to figure out where he was. After about 30 seconds, he knew. He was in a metal cage covered by some fabric to block the light. When he got close to the fabric, Jake felt his strength go away and knew it was made of sphinx hair. Knowing he couldn't turn into a dragon and had no other means of escape, he sat down to wait for his captor to return.

After about a half hour of waiting, Jake noticed a slight disturbance in the fabric. Watching the disturbance grow until a face revealed.

"Trixie!" Jake cried out, relived, "what are you doing here? And where's Spud?"

"Spuds busy distracting rotwood, and I'm here to bust you out of this cage before Rotwood comes back" said Trixie

"You know its rotwood?"

"Isn't it obvious? He came out of the classroom rolling a cage saying it was a 'project for classes. We knew it had to be you. Now hold tight, I got some pixie dust to bust you out of there."

Trixie pulled out a sack and started to open it when all of a sudden, the fabric surrounding the cage was pulled upwards. Jake squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. When he could see again, he saw rotwood holding a very angry Trixie by the hood of her hoodie.

"Planning on leaving so soon?" rotwood jeered, "The party's just getting started."

"I don't remember getting the invite." Jake shot back

"Woops, well, doesn't matter now that you're here."

Suddenly, Rotwoods phone rang from his pocket. Sighing, Rotwood put Trixie in a nearby cage and pulled out his phone.

"What, what do you want. Oh yes, I will be starting in 5 minutes"

He put away his phone and turned to Jakes cage.

"Time for the show, and you're coming with me."

Ignoring Jakes outburst and Trixie's attempts to escape, Rotwood pressed a button on a remote and wheels popped out of Jake's cage. Standing behind the cage, Rotwood started to push the cage forwards.

When they got on stage, a bright light shone on Jakes cage as a nightmare was made real. Pushing Jake onto the center of the stage. Rotwood said quietly so only Jake could hear,

"Behave yourself now, this is happening whether you want it or not."

Jake knew he was right but knew he would still do his best to avoid it. When the cage was fully visible, lots of audience members gasped at what they say.

"Is he the kid that was on stage a few months ago?"  
"We were told there would be dragons, not a kid!"

"Let that kid go!"

"That cage is an outrage!"

Rotwood turned to the crowd and everyone fell silent.

"You say this cage is an outrage, I say it is necessary. Today I will show the world a truth that has been in hiding for far too long. This kid is a dragon and I will expose him at last!"

"Yea right," some from the crowd shouted, "the principal before you did the same thing and only shamed this school!"

"The previous principal only failed because he mistook the identity of the dragon. I know the truth and so will you."

Rotwood now pulled out the vial of Brokium from a pocket in his jacket. Reaching through jakes cage, Jake could only watch in horror as he knew that centuries of one of the biggest secrets will be exposed, and worse of all, the dragon council will probably blame him for it. Rotwood dumped the contents of the vial being poured on him and knew that if he had to go down, he would go down with a fight. Jake felt it take effect immediately and started to fight the Brokium with all his might.

 **Rotwood P.O.V**

Rotwood backed up nervously as flames started to appear around Jake. He knew the process was safe because he used a drop on Jakes hand before and nothing like what was happening now happened. Rotwood backed up farther as the air around Jake heated up to such a degree that it burned him to get close to the cage. Rotwood knew that his moment of glory might end very badly.

 **Crowd P.O.V**

Everyone stared in awe as blue flames started to flash in and out of existence around the boy. Some people close to the stage started backing up, and even looked at the doors as if considering leaving. Everyone close to the stage started sweating as the temperature rose to an alarming degree. The most unsettling of all these things though, was the look on the kids face. They knew that if they didn't do anything, the boy might be killed. Before anyone could move, the most unexpected thing happened…

 **Normal P.O.V**

Jake fought with the Brokium with all his might, but to no avail. Managing to glance up and look around for a brief moment, Jake saw the flames and noticed everyone backing away. Jake knew even if he wasn't exposed, there would still be many questions that he couldn't avoid. Turning back to the invisible battle that was happening, Jake tried his best to win… but to no success. Letting out an agonizing scream, Jake released all the energy that his fight had generated in one huge, fiery explosion. Everyone was thrown back from the stage, and Rotwood (who was closer than anybody) was thrown backstage and temporarily lost conciseness.

When the explosion ended, everyone groggily got up and was greeted by a scene of destruction. The curtains leading to back stage were burned away, leaving only blackened tatters of cloth to flutter to the ground. As for the stage, there was a huge, smoking crater where the cage, and Jake, had been. All the people, news and otherwise, gathered on the stage to search for the Jake and to get a better look at the destruction. Everyone gasped as they saw what was laying at the bottom of the pit. Rotwood, who regained conciseness, pushed everyone aside as he went to see the destruction and possibly death he had wrought. When he reached the edge of the pit, all his worries vanished as a smile crept onto his lips. Because laying at the bottom of the pit was Jake, but in his dragon form.

After everyone recovered from the shock of seeing a real dragon, they all crowded around rotwood and bombarded him with questions.

"Is that a real dragon" someone asked

"Can we put them in a zoo?" someone else asked

Rotwood was being pushed up against a wall as he struggled to answer all the questions. Behind everyone, Jake stirred as he regained conciseness at the bottom of the pit. Jake looked around disorientated for a moment. But as soon as he held up a hand to steady himself and saw scales, he knew what had happened. Climbing up the pit, Jake pushed through the crowd, who all stepped aside with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Walking up to rotwood, Jake said, "You don't know what you have done." With that, Jake turned around, spread his winds and flew out of the gymnasium. Outside, Jake flew over all the police and ambulances that were gathered around the school. Jake couldn't help but have a small smile as everyone looked up at him with open mouths, a few actually fainted! Jake knew that the future could be good or bad, but whatever happened will happen, and nothing Jake could do would stop it. The stone is rolling, and it would only stop when either peace or war happened.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had difficulties during this story because the journal with all my ideas went missing. In other news, I need your opinion for the next chapter. The next chapter can start a war or the humans adjusting and making peace. I will try to post a chapter every week, but no guarantees.

Sincerely

~americanDragon forever


	3. reactions

As Jake flew high over the city, not bothering to stay hidden because he knew it was over anyways. By tonight, or early tomorrow, everyone will have seen the news. Jake thought about what impact this would have on the whole magical world. The government would probably launch a massive search to find all the other magical creatures and all their secret places. As soon as Jake landed on the roof of the shop, Lau Shi burst out of the door, yelling in Chinese (is that right?). Switching to English, he continued yelling at Jake.

"Do you know what you have done!? You've exposed magic to the world! Your mom's worried about what happened to you, the council is at my throat and Fu Dog is stress eating all my food!" He continued ranting in this manner for another minute before finally pausing for breath. Seizing his chance, Jake interrupted.

"I know I messed up pretty bad, but let's give them a chance. Who knows, they might just accept us."

"Jake, the last time this happened, the Huntsclan was formed. We just got rid of them and I don't want another group raising up to continue their work."

"But, they may not come back." Argued Jake "and if they do or don't, the humans still know about us, might as well make the most of it."

Lau Shi gave him a look saying "fine, go to school tomorrow, tell me how it goes. Don't come to me if they chase you down." With that he left the room.

"Boy, is he tense" Jake muttered to himself as he grabbed his skateboard and left the shop. On the way home, he passed Trixie's house and was happy to see her skateboard by her door, indicating that she escaped her cage. When Jake finally arrived at his house, he started to open the door, but hesitated. While everyone would have seen the news, no one on the streets would have recognized him at a glance. His dad on the other hand would know it was him on TV, and would finally know the truth behind his family.

Jake braced himself for the worse and opened the door. The scene that greeted him was not one he was expecting. He saw his parents sitting on the couch, his mom talking to his dad, who looked surprised, but not mad or accusing. As he watched, his mom handed him a letter. Jake recognized the envelope because in it was an explanation of everything magical. His dad opened the letter and read it. When he was finished, he turned to Susan and asked,

"Where do his cloths go when he… transforms?"

In the awkward silence that followed, Jake decided to make his presence known. "I'm home!" Jake said. Walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"So you know." Jake said to his dad. He only nodded. Was he ashamed, proud, upset? Jake couldn't tell.

"Jake"

"Yea dad" Jake replied, looking at his lap.

"I'm so proud of you. From what your mom told me, you have done amazing things," he sighed, "and where was I. Sitting on the couch watching football while you fought for others in need."

Jake was surprised, he expected his dad to be mad at him, not ashamed of himself.

"Dad, you don't need to blame yourself. Besides, you would have just gotten in the way." Jake joked, trying to lighten the mood. John managed a weak smile. "Thanks Jakearo." Jake groaned at the use of one of his many nicknames. Deciding that it was a good time to head to bed, Jake said his goodnights and went up to bed.

In his bedroom, Jake sat down on his bed. He was relieved that his dad handled the news pretty good considering the intensity of the news. Jake laid down on his bed and groaned. In the heat of talking to his dad, he completely forgot that everyone at his school(and the world, except brad) had seen what he was. He was scared, but at the same time… happy. jake puzzled over this emotion and decided that he was happy because he would no longer have to hide who he really was. Jake smiled, come heaven or hell, he would live with what happens to the best of his abilities. Taking out a dreamcharm, he knew the time had come to talk to Rose. putting his head on his pillow, Jake let the darkness of sleep take over.

When jake opened his eyes again, he was in the familiar dream corridor. Jake walked along, looking for Roses dream door. When he finally found it, Jake put his hand on the door, and hesitated, but only for a second, before opening it. When the door was open, Jake was greeted by a very pleasant scene. It was a beautiful park, with a forest on one side, and a lake in the middle. He looked around for Rose and finally spotted her on a bench in the shade of the trees overlooking the pond. Jake walked over to her and sat down on the bench. Rose didn't acknowledge him the slightest.

"Rose, are you OK?" he asked. Rose looked up at him,

"I'm fine Jake, just still thinking about what happened today at school."

"I still can't believe Rotwood managed to pull it 's been trying for months and only making a fool of himself." Jake managed a small smile as he remembered Rotwood's first large scale attempt that ended up only getting himself fired.

"Well, I guess even he can surprise people sometimes." mused Rose, "But what is going to happen now, the whole world knows, and people aren't always accepting of things that are different." Jake turned to rose and looked at her in the eyes,

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out, together." Rose smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly an alarm sounded and Jake was woken up.

"Awwwww man."

Authors note:

I know I promised that war or peace would start this chapter, but I thought it would make more sense to do all the reactions to what happened first. Next chapter for sure will contain the war or peace. Tell me what you want or just ideas in general. There is one of me and about 355 of you, you are more numerous than me and can come up with great things.

~ADF


	4. school(Duh, Duh, Duhhhh)

Jake laid in bed for a few minutes, not wanting to get up. When he finally got up and looked at his alarm clock, he groaned. It read 5:30, way too early to do anything in the house. But the 5:30 news would be on right now. Jake quietly opened his door and walked down the hallway. In the living room, Jake turned on the TV and turned to channel 7. He made it just in time for the breaking news. Jake read the headline of the story. It said 'New world revealed, peace or war?'. Jake groaned as the news women started talking about how magical creatures were among them and no one could be what they seemed. They showed the video of him turning into a dragon and the news women asked that you notify police if you see this "creature" so "it" can be questioned. Jake turned off the TV in disgust, he suspected the humans might meet the news with MAJOR suspicion, but calling them "creatures" was toeing his line for OK.

It was now 7:00 and Jake knew he should start getting ready for school. Heading into the kitchen and pouring himself a bow of cereal, Jake started eating. Just then, his mom came downstairs.

"Jake, are you OK after yesterday?"

"I'm fine mom." muttered Jake through a mouthful of cereal.

"I don't think you should go to school today, for your own good."

Jake almost spat out the cereal in his mouth. "But I have to go! I have to live up to what damage I've caused. Plus, I can't leave my friends."

"I know Jake. It's up to you whether you go or not. I'm just trying to look out for you. I'll be upstairs if you need me." with that, Susan went upstairs. Jake got up from his cereal, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat anymore through the knot in his stomach. Picking up his skateboard, Jake grabbed his skateboard and headed to school.

 **At school…**

Jake arrived on the street to his school about 15 minutes before his first class. He ducked behind a corner as he spotted an empty police car parked in front of the school. Jake took a think of a strategy if the police cornered him in the school. Deciding that his best opinion was just flat out telling the truth, Jake left the alleyway and continued down the street to his school. When he arrived at the front of the school, he noticed that it was unusually quiet, Jake got ready to dragon up just in case something bad was happening inside. When Jake entered the doorway, he immenintly relaxed a little. Students were lined up at their lockers, chatting and getting ready for school. Jake noticed though that quite a few lockers were missing their respective people.

Right then, someone noticed him by the doorway and all the chatter died away as everyone turned to look at him. In the middle of the silence, a voice called out,

"Come on, move along. Anyone who isn't in class in the next five minutes will be spending a personal detention with me after school."

Despite everyone's fear, and in some cases awe, everyone quickly got their stuff and ran off to their respective classes. Jake groaned as he saw the speaker of the voice as everyone moved out.

"Rotwood"

"Ahh, Jake. You are just who I was looking for. Would you care to step into my office for a moment?"

Knowing that he didn't really have a choice, Jake followed rotwood into his office. After Jake closed the door shut behind him, Rotwood started to speak.

"So Jake, how is your day so far?"

"oh, it's great. I'm afraid to walk out of my door because of police and everyone in the school is scared of me" said jake sarcastically.

"Jake, I will have you know that I will not allow the police in this school. I do not anyone else trying to steal credit for my discovery."

" Listen rotwood," said Jake, getting up to leave, "I can pretend to care that you're happy. But unless you have anything else to say to me, I need to go to class and face my classmates."

" Sit back down, . We still have some stuff to discuss." Jake sat back down

"During my moment of fame, you said something about me regretting this. Some of the newscasters took it as a threat. I need you to tell me if it was so I can tell them."

Jake took a moment to decide how much would be wise to say to Rotwood. Finally, he told rotwood the whole story as he knew it.

"About 300 years ago, humans and magical creatures lived together. Both worked alongside each other and all was good. However, there were those who thought differently. These humans banded together and formed a group called the huntsclan. They thought magical creatures were a blight on the earth, and made it their priority to wipe us out. A bloody war followed soon after and many humans and magical creatures alike were killed. 3 years after this war started, all the magical creatures got together and cast a great spell. We wiped all memory and evidence of our existence from the minds of humans. For some reason, the spell didn't affect the huntsclan and they continued to fight us. Only a few months ago I managed to destroy the huntsclan and end the battle." Jake pause for a moment to regain his breath before finishing, "And now, thanks to you, we might be facing the same problem we just managed to get rid of! There will be people who will want us gone, and everyone is going to suffer."

In the silence that followed, Rotwood tried to soak up all the new information. After about a minute, he spoke.

"Well, that was a very interesting story. I can understand your concerns, but we humans have changed. It's been, according to you, 300 years since this occurred. I believe that we can be more responsible."

"Dude, have you been living under a rock. Humans haven't been becoming more responsible, they've become the opposite! Your leaders declare war on each other ending in millions of deaths, you've abused this planet's resources and you've left billions of people with minimal food and water. If you think this time around will be any different, you are very wrong."

Just when Rotwood was about to respond, A messenger fairy flew in and gave Jake a letter.

"You're a fairy." said Rotwood in awe,

"Yes, and you're that bozzo who exposed us. I don't care if you see me, I've had a long day and soon it won't matter anyways." with that, the fairy flew out.

Jake opened the letter and his gramps face appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Jake, get to gramps shop right now! The dragon council has demanded a meeting!"

with that, the smoke disappeared.

"You have a council of leaders?" asked rotwood.

"yes, you have your government and we have our council. And thanks to you, I am in huge trouble with them." With that, Jake got up from his chair and left the room. Outside of the school, Jake dragoned up and flew over to his gramps shop. Not looking forward to the meeting with the council.

 **authors note**

Hello everyone,

Sorry for the very long delay in updates. I had trouble writing this chapter and school's been keeping me busy. Some of you were wondering if I abandoned the story. My answer is NO. Too many other writers have abandoned their story and I do not intend to be one of them.

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, It always makes me happy to see people are enjoying it. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me, I need all the help I can get.

sincerely,

ADF


	5. the council

When Jake arrived at his Gramps shop, he landed on the roof and went inside, not bothering to turn into a human. When Gramps saw Jake, he did what he usually did when Jake did something stupid, yell.

"Jake! What are you doing in dragon form!? People might look through the windows and see you!"

"Sheesh, sorry," said Jake, turning into a human, "I just don't see the point of hiding, people know who I am, and where I 'work', it isn't exactly a huge secret."

"Jake, even though the human world knows of us, more namely, you. I don't want them linking you to the shop, even if they already know. The last thing I need is people poking around in here."

"Ok, fair enough, and I'll try to be more careful next time. Now, you said something about the council wanting to see me?"

"Yes, they are very furious with your actions and want to talk right now."

"Ok, but how are we going to get there? The subway station is too crowded to use the elevator without being noticed." Just then, Fu walked into the room,

"That's where I come in kid. I just finished cooking up something that should open a portal to Draco Island. I'm not coming with you, but I can sure get you there." Jake and Gramps walked to the back of the shop and threw a potion in the air, saying 'Draco Island'. The potion swirled and eventually opened up into a doorway showing Draco Island. Jake and the others all stepped through and for a moment, space and time seemed to warp as they crossed over. Once the portal closed behind them, they started to make their way towards the castle. As they walked, Jake noticed that grey tents were strung up all over the place. Inside of these tents, Jake glimpsed pixies, goblins, trolls and hobgoblins. They surprised him because Draco Island was dragons only.

When they reached the castle and climbed up the staircase, they started to head to the usual meeting place, when someone said from a side hallway,

"Jake, laushi, come in here."

Pausing for a moment to consider the wisdom of walking into a side room (which is usually off limits, FYI), they turned and entered the room. Inside they saw the councilors sitting around a table.

"We're so glad you could make it. Please, take a seat."

Jake and Laushi took their places at the end of the table.

"American dragon." said councilor Andam, "You have much explaining to do. You have exposed us to the humans. And while you may not see it, the consequences for us have already started."

"What do you mean," said Jake, "It's only been 24 hours. How can the humans start causing trouble in that short amount of time?"

"People are afraid, and in their fear, they want us gone. We are strange to them, we defy their science, we break their perception of what is possible and not. We are magical, and humans have long since stopped believing in magic." Andam sighed, "They have started searching for our homes. Looking everywhere from bridges to rabbit holes. No one has found anything yet, but it is only a matter of time. Until the humans decide to accept us, many magical creatures have taken refuge on this island."

"If humans knowing is such a problem, why not just do that spell that erases all memory of everything magical?"

"Because Jake," explained councilor Kulde, "you may not notice it, but we are not as strong as we once were. When humans believed in us and we were free, we could do incredible things. However, once we erased all memories of magic, humans stopped believing, our magic declined. And when we became a fairy tale to them, our magic was only a mere shadow of what it once was."

"Then why don't we just dump a bunch of mind erase potion in the water supplies? that should erase their memory too."

"That would never work," said Andam, "the potion can only stay strong for two days at max. We would not be able to distribute it fast enough for it to be effective. We only have one option left to us. You caused this mess, you fix it."

"How am I supposed to fix this!? The humans don't want to listen to me, they want to dissect me!"

Kulde replied to this in a matter of fact tone, "If the humans have any honor, they won't dissect you. You just have to talk to the government and try to make peace with them. If you can't convince them quickly, tell us and we'll join you."

"If I can't convince them, what makes you think you can?"

"Because they might listen to us since we're a governing body. Macho e macho as some people say."

"Fine, I guess I try. If I am captured and locked in a lab, I'm blaming you."

With that, Jake dragoned up and flew out of the room, hearing some faint chuckles from his departing line. Jake took the elevator (in human form) and climbed up the subway stairs, ignoring the suspicious glances that people give him. Outside the subway stairs, Jake turned into a dragon and started flying towards the government building. When he was about halfway there, Jake picked up a "bang", very faint, but there. Just as Jake was wondering what could have caused it, he felt a sharp prick in his neck. Jake reached up to pull it out, but his vision began to become blurry. Jake fell from the sky and only managed to lighten his landing somewhat. Just as darkness took over, Jake say a shadowy figure lean over him.

"You my friend are going to make me rich. My boss will pay me big money for you."

Then Jake lost consciousness and didn't hear anything else.

Authors note:

First of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a little short, but I wanted it to end on a cliff hanger. Thank you everyone SO MUCH for all the great ideas. Without you, this chapter wouldn't have turned out the way it did. Please keep sending me ideas. I will try to incorporate as many ideas as I can in the upcoming chapters. Links to season 1 ep 1-10 are up on my profile, and 11-20 should be up sometime in the next two days. I am also starting an email system for those who don't have an account. Simply send me a review with your e-mail and I will email you whenever a new chapter is up .

Until next time

~ADF


	6. his captors face

When Jake woke regained conscious, the first thing that went through his head was, 'Man, I really need to stop being knocked unconscious.' For some reason, Jake found this thought incredibly funny and started to laugh. Before long, he was laughing so hard tears started to leak out of his eyes. When he reached up to wipe them away, he realized he couldn't move his hands. A jolt of panic went through his mind and all of his mirth and sleepiness instantly vanished. Jake strained to sit up, but something was holding him down. Jake glanced down and realized three things in a single second. 1) There was an iron bar across his chest 2) The walls were painted a bleak white with a darkened window set in the wall 3) He was in his human form. In desperation, Jake reached for his dragon chi, hoping to get some dragon strength. However, when he reached for it, it felt like trying to grab a round marble ball covered in grease. Finally giving up on the effort, Jake laid back the hard table to wait for his captors.

Jake laid there for what seemed like hours, drifting in and out of sleep. When Jake finally heard a door open somewhere behind him, He didn't know whether to be relieved, frightened or angry. Two men dressed in black guard uniforms walked beside where he was lying. One started to undo the straps while the other just pointed a nasty looking gun at him. When the straps were undone, the man stood back and said "Follow us". Jake slowly got up from the table and got on his feet. Then followed the man out the door, with the person with the gun tailing behind. Jake tried again to call on his dragon form for help, but he still couldn't reach it. Jake followed them down the hallway until they reached an intimidating steel vault door. One of his guards went to a nearby keypad and punched in a key code along with a retinal scan of his eye. There was a quiet hum, then the sound of steel bars being retracted back into the walls. After a brief quiet, the door slowly swung inwards, showing a scene from a sci-fi horror movie.

The guards shoved Jake forwards into a hallway filled with glass containers lining the sides. Scientists in masks rushed between them, taking notes and talking to each other in low voices. As Jake and his guards walked past one of the tubes, Jake got a glance of what was inside and had to fight the urge to vomit. Inside the tube was none other that an goblin. One of his guards noticed his discomfort and smiled.

"Feeling a little queasy?" The guards laughed and continued to drag Jake along. Jake could only follow along as tube after tube passed them, each with their own horror. Finally they reached a plain wooden door and shoved Jake through it. On the other side behind a desk was a man dressed in a white suit.

"Thank you gentlemen," he said, "you may go back to your posts." When they left and the door closed, the man spoke.

"Please, take a seat." His voice was soft, but had a hint of malice in it. Jake quickly took a seat in a chair opposite the man.

"Now that you're seated, let's talk. You've probably realized that you can't reach you power. Am I right?" Jake could only nod. "That's what I thought. You can thank some old friends of yours for that, the Huntsclan I think they called themselves. You see, we've known of your little world for the past 20 years. We first found out when one of my employees brought back a little fairy. We knew right away we found something amazing. We spent the next 15 years capturing more creatures and studying them. Then 5 years ago, the Huntsclan approached us. They gave us vast information about you and your kind. Thanks to them, we were able to develop new experimental technologies and make massive advances in science. What is blocking your power is a little something we call DT-12(dragon tranquilizer, version 12). Unfortunately, you got the only dose of it. But it doesn't matter, now that we have you. Thanks to you, we will be able to make weapons no one has seen before. We will rise up and become the leaders of a world never seen before!"

Jake stared in shock at the man before him. This was exactly what all the magical world was hoping to avoid, a war. Trying to buy time, Jake asked,

"And what will happen to us when you're done? Will you just toss us aside like a used napkin?!"

"No, we will have need of you. We need you for the things you can give us. And in return, we let you live." If he expected Jake to have boundless enthusiasm about that plan, he was going to be very disappointed.

"I'll have to ask everyone else, but it sounds to me like we get the raw end of the deal." said Jake sarcastically. "How bout I suggest something else. You let me go and I won't have to beat you up."

At this, the man started laughed, "You are powerless within these walls, yet you threaten me. Oh, that is funny. You can't lay a scratch on me, let alone getting out of this complex." The man then pushed a button on his desk and the doors opened, letting in the two guards again. "I have enjoyed our little chat Jake, and I look forward to studying you in the future."

With that, Jake was dragged away put in a containment room. They didn't strap him down-and for that, Jake was thankful-, but when they closed the door, the room was plunged into complete darkness. Jake felt around for a little bit, hoping to find a possible way of escape. Finding none, Jake lay down on the floor to try and get some sleep. He hated how they made him sleep worse than even an animal. Jake fell asleep with these thoughts and plots on how to escape flowing through his head.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was brought to my attention that the links on my profile to the American dragon episodes were not working. I have done my best to fix it by just typing the URL. Just copy and paste it into your search bar and it should work :). Thank you everyone for your reviews and ideas. It helps me so much, keep it up.

Until next time

~ADF


	7. The complex

For three days Jake was trapped in that complex, And those days were filled with misery. They put him in a cheap hospital gown and every day, Jake was turned into a dragon and chained up and moved to various rooms around the complex. Every room was the same, with sterile white walls and a table in the middle surrounded by trays with various medical supplies. For half the day jake would be chained on the table, while people in medical garments did various tests on him. The one good thing was that they at least numed the areas where they would cut him open or pull off scales from his body for study. When they would return Jake to his cell, they would force him his human form. When they left, Jake would curl up and pass out from sheer despair.

It was on the fourth day that Jake finally got some hope in the form of rose. It was the middle of the night, when Jake heard the door open.

"What now?" Grumbled Jake, "I'm not doing anything unless you start paying me overtime, or start paying me at all."

Jake heard a sigh from the door and a familiar voice responded, "Even in this place you are still humorous."

"Rose?" asked Jake, looking up. Sure enough it was rose standing in the door, wearing a lab coat and pushing a cart of food. Jake groaned ad put his head beck down, "Are you working for them now?"

Rose cracked a smile, "not for much longer. I'm getting you out of here. I also brought you something" Rose handed him his hoodie, "This way you will stand out less when we get out"

"Thanks, but how are you planning to bust me out? there are at least two cameras in this room, probably more that are hidden watching us right now."

"Lets just say that I have my ways to turn off security systems. But no one will notice for another 30 minutes at least"

By the security room_

A security guard(his name is steve) walks past the room during his rounds and glances in the room.

"What the heck?"

Steve runs into the room and stares at the mess of wires and fried circuits laying on the floor. Quickly he punches a red button by the door. A alarm blares through the complex.

Back to Jake and Rose_

Rose looked up as the alarms throughout the building went off.

"Guess I was wrong about them not finding out. Quickly Jake, get into the cart!"

Jake looked at the tight space and reluctantly got in, remembering the last time he had to squeeze into a tight space. When Jake was in place, Rose closed the doors and carted Jake out of his cell. In the hallway, chaos ensued. The guards were swarming the place, making sure that no one left the complex until the alarm was over. Rose managed to steer the cart through the crowded hallways. From a little hole in the cart, Jake was able to see the doors at the end of the hallway, hopefully to the outside world and freedom.

Just as they were almost to the doors, Jake saw a pair of legs step into view and felt the cart stop.

"Where are you going with that cart?" asked the man

"Just coming back from feeding the prisoners."

"Is that so, it seems like an awful lot of food for just for a few animals." Jake flinched a little at this.

"I talked to the boss, and convinced him that more food might make them more cooperative, especially the new one."

"The dragon? He can starve for all I care, he is useless and doesn't do anything entertaining. He doesn't even fight back when we beat him for some entertainment."

Rose replied in a strong sounding voice, but Jake could hear some fear creeping into it. "Be as that may, you are not the boss, so let me through."

A voice spoke from behind that Jake recognized, "Let her go, she did have my permission."

"Of course, sir. I am sorry for my lack of information." With that, Jake could hear the guards footsteps slowly get further away. Jake let out a little sigh of relief that he was gone, but knew the new person was going to be worse. Rose turned around to face the man.

"Hello sir. Everything okay?" asked rose

"No, the dragon is missing. Do you know anything about where he went."

"No sir, I don't."

"Strange, as you were the last person to open that door before the alarms were activated."

"Sir… you must be mistaken. I was just feeding the creatures. Someone else must have done it, you know that I am loyal to the fallen huntsclan and any who help their cause."

"Still, I have to be certain. Open the doors."

Rose sighed,"Your lack of trust hurts. Very well."

Rose reached down to open the doors. Jake couldn't believe what was happening, he was so close to freedom! Just when Rose was about to open the door, Jake saw a flash of movement and a moment later heard a " _THUMP_ ". Silence filled the hallway as everyone in it turned to Rose. After a second or two, all chaos broke loose. Jake heard Rose shout "RUN!" and her footsteps starting to run to the door.

Jake burst out of the cart, managing to startle a guard right by the cart chasing after Rose. Jake spared a quick glance back to see what happened. From what Jake could see, Rose appeared to have knocked backwards a fair ways. Jake turned around and started to run towards the doors, seeing Rose running towards them as well. They ran full sprint towards the end of the hallway, pushing guards out of their way as they went. Suddenly Jake saw a steel wall start descending from the ceiling, blocking the hallway! Jake turned into a dragon and used his wings to move faster. Jake managed to catch up to Rose and she jumped on his back.

Jake and Rose were almost at the door, but the steel wall was descending more every second. Jake ran faster, and managed to get under the descending wall just in time, but suddenly, jake felt rose yanked from his back!

"Rose!" Jake turned around to see what was happening, and it was not good. One of the guards had managed to get behind him and grab roses lab coat! Jake tried to grab her, but the steel wall was too far down for Jake to get under.

"Rose!" Jake cried

"Go on without me, I will be fine! RUN Jake, RUN!". And wit that, the door finished it's decent and separated Rose and Jake. Knowing he had no time to waste, Jake turned back into a human and continued on, but he swore he would come back for rose. Jake walked to the door and opened it, but all he could see was blinding white light. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Jake stepped through the door.

When Jake's vision stopped swimming, he was back in New York, right outside the empire state building!

"What the heck? How is this possible." Jake said to himself, "I went out a door and came out a different door! Either i'm going crazy, or they have gotten hold of some serious magic/technology." Suddenly, those thoughts were put out of his mind when he heard a little kid ask, "Mom, is that the person from TV?" Quickly Jake pulled up his hood and slipped into the crowd.

Authors note:

Well, that chapter was LONG overdue. I am so sorry to keep you all waiting, I really am. I have just started highschool and have been very busy with that. But I am now on christmas break, so I have lots of time to myself. I am not going to promise another chapter on the next few weeks, but I will still try to :) . I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any ideas for future chapters, because it would help me out ALOT!

Until then and a very merry christmas to all of you,

~ADF


End file.
